Fluid control devices implemented in hazardous and/or lethal applications (e.g., chlorine and/or polysilicon production) may include bellows to prevent process fluid from leaking through a bonnet to the atmosphere. However, in time, these bellows may leak. In some instances, these sensors may be used to detect a bellows leak in a fluid control device.